Serenity
by theloverofanime
Summary: KushinaxMinato obviously...Minato suffering the pressures of soon becoming a daddy. Takes place 8 1/2 months into Kushina's pregnancy. Classic characters, nothing serene about it until later chapters. Please review my 1st fic! P
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm…..hello!!! This is my first fic and I thought of this while eating…ramen actually…This fic is pre-Kyuubi attack.**

**Well anywho….Please give some advice and review!!!! I would love some feeding back! R&R **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

Serenity 

By: theloverofanime

_1:00 am 8 ½ months into pregnancy _

"Minato?" I whispered softly. I rolled over so I could face him. His blonde hair was in his face and his bangs moved up and down with each breath he took. Of course, Minato didn't seem to hear me. So just stared at him for a couple of moments, wondering how I ended up with someone so perfect.

_He looks so…peaceful…_Why did I say his name again?

**Grrr**….That's why. The baby kicked, demanding food.

_Why are you always hungry kid?! Waking me in the middle of the night just because your hungry! _Good thing I won't have to get up get food. An evil smirk graced my expression. I looked once again at Minato. While I had been arguing with my stomach he had rolled over, facing away from me.

I sat up on my elbows, _Goodness kid, your making me so fat I can barely sit up by myself, _and tried to look over at his face. I stretched my neck as far as it would go, getting more frustrated by the second. **GRRRRR**….._I know your hungry!!!! _

"Minato." I stated a little louder, getting even more pissed off. The least he could do is wake up enough to help me sit up before our kid kicks a hole in my ribcage.

Yet again Minato didn't hear me. He groaned and moved the blanket up to his shoulders. _Fine, your in for it Minato._ _Your damn kid is hungry…so _your_ going to feed him!_

"MINATO!!" I screamed. The scream was so loud it rung in my own ears. He jumped and fell onto the floor. He immediately popping right back up with a look of anxiety and concern on his face, all sleepiness gone.

"What's wrong Kushina?! Is the baby coming?!!" Minato asked with shaky breaths, looking more anxious with each breath.

"Minato I-"

"Do we need to get Tsunade?! I'll get the pack!!" He ran into the other room. I, still sitting up on my elbows, was getting even angrier. This was the 4th time in the last 2 weeks this has happened and Minato did the same thing every time. At first it was hilarious, but now it was annoying and frustrating. He continued running around mumbling things and sweat poured down his face. He didn't even spare a glance at me, too caught up in running around like a headless chicken to notice the deadly glare that was forming on my face.

I was propped up there for about 15 minutes, my face getting redder and redder every time Minato walked into the room. **GGGGGRRRRRRR!!!!!!! **My son aimed a kick straight into my ribcage, just as his father ran out of the room muttering loudly about getting to see his child soon. I heard a few scraps and bangs from the other room. I tried desperately to reign in my anger, which rivaled now Tsunade's. Even my son seemed to getting angrier, as his kicks within my stomach grew stronger and started to get painful. Of course, my stomach is literally roaring now.

Suddenly Minato ran out the door talking extremely loud of how he was going to meet his son and I at the hospital. I stared at the doorway in complete and utter shock, my jaw on the floor. _He's completely lost his mind…What will the villagers think when they find out their Hokage just left me here pregnant and hungry, while having a mental breakdown thinking I'm in labor. _Then it dawned on me. _He went to the hospital to meet his son…WHEN HE'S RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!_

My rage went well past the boiling point.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I started screaming in pure rage. Smoke could probably be seen coming out of my ears to anyone that was looking. _When I get up out of this bed someone is gonna get it! I swear to Kami if someone doesn't find me soon…UGH!_

I HATE being pregnant! (remember she's still screaming out her rage)

I couldn't sit up without any help! My feet were so swollen I couldn't even wear shoes anymore! My stomach roared with hunger! My moods change every second of every freakin day! And above that my unborn child's father, the fucking HOKAGE, just ran out the door having some sort of mental breakdown!!

Suddenly pain shot through my stomach. Silencing my screams of fury. Worry flooded through me. What did I do? Am I going to lose him?! The pain continued steadily increasing, but unlike contractions, the pain didn't seem to stop. I was to exhausted to hold myself on my elbows and just laid back onto the bed.

Wrapping an arm around where my unborn child was located, I started to cry from the pain and worry. Then it just hit me, and the tears flowed. Sobs racked through to my core, it was like I couldn't stop crying, and the harder I cried the more it hurt. I took deep breaths trying to calm down.

_Oh Kami…I'm just as bad as Minato…reign in your emotions Kushina…_

_**20 minutes later…**_

Just as I got even a scrap of control over my emotions the sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the house. I tried desperately to left myself onto my elbows, but the pain shooting up my stomach was to much. I wrapped both arms around my unborn child and cried out with a hoarse voice as 2 people burst into the room. I could barely make them out one ran towards her. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. After several moments I felt a gentle pressure on my forehead. Then everything went black

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Jiraiya, with an unconscious Minato on his back, and Tsunade stood there with looks of complete horror on their faces. Jiraiya froze, barely breathing at all, shocked at what was happening. Tsunade, upon seeing Kushina in such pain, ran to her side. Kushina's face was distorted pain with eyes shut, tears rolling down her face, and sweat beading around her hairline. Tsunade placed a hand on Kushina's forehead, knocking her unconscious.

She placed her other hand on her swollen stomach, glowing with green chakra. Tsunade's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"The stress is effecting the baby. We need to get to the hospital NOW!" she yelled.

Tsunade's yell knocked Jiraiya out of his frozen trance. He dumped Minato on the floor and sprinted to Kushina. He lifted her up and ran out the front door as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tsunade started after him, but then knelt by the unconscious Minato.

"Of all the times to be unconscious Minato…" She quickly sprinted out the door towards the hospital.

**A/N:**

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? R&R please!! **

**Should I continue this? Constructive criticism is very much welcomed!**

**No reviews no new chapter!**

**Goal: 10 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya friends!! I am very happy that I got many reviews!! **

**Anywhos about the last chapter…Some of you reviewers were confused about the POVs in the story so I am just going to say right now that my chapters will probably be a mixture of either Minato's or Kushina's POV and 3rd****person ssssssooooo yeah. I also want to thank: **animephoenix2468**, **Kushina's Truth of Hell, shnizlefritz, tanith-4486, Sarame Uchiha (thnxx sis), jimmy the book lover (its alright I can't spell either), **and** Princess of blah blah blah.

**This Chapter:Why is Minato unconscious? What will happen to Kushina? The answers to those questions and many more in this chapter.**

**Serenity**

By: theloverofanime

Chapter 2 (Minato's POV)

_**At the Hospital**_

I burst through the double doors at the entrance, a million thoughts flooding my mind. _Kushina. The baby. Labor. Yelling. Here. Gotta see her_ _NOW! Tsunade…where is she! _I searched around frantically, getting a variety of looks from the nurses. Some of worry, concern, and one or two of expected sleepiness. I ran down the hall, hoping to find a directory of some sort. But of course there wasn't one. I ran a shaking hand through my blonde locks and took a deep breath, which did nothing to calm my racing, frantic thoughts.

Anger racked through my body. _My wife's in labor and no one's even moving?! _

Noticing the look on my face one nurse cautiously came towards me and asked in a small voice, "Hokage-sama? Can I help you?" "Get Tsunade." I replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"GET TSUNADE!" I yelled, making the nurse cringe and run away.

About three minutes later Tsunade came bursting through the doorway the nurse ran out of. Her hair was in a long braid and she was still in her pajamas. "What is the meaning of this Minato?! Coming here scaring my nurses, disturbing the peace, and above all else WAKING ME UP!" Tsunade yelled getting louder with each word. "Why isn't anyone moving!! Kushina's here and she's in labor!! Why are you just standing here Tsunade?!" I screamed back twice as loud.

_**(Switching quickly to 3**__**rd **__**person's POV)**_

After Minato's outburst Tsunade looked him over for a few moments. First thing she noticed is the deep bags under his eyes. Minato certainly didn't get enough sleep as it was, now he's standing in front of her spewing off something about Kushina being here? Second thing she noticed is that he was shaking uncontrollably and was swaying slightly. Finally Tsunade took in the look in Minato's eyes. He look totally deranged. Something was definitely wrong.

"Minato, Kushina isn't here and she certainly isn't in labor." Tsunade said with a look that said 'What the hell?'.

After that sentence Minato's whole demeanor changed from anger-infused confusion to extreme shock and worry. He swayed a little bit then said in a shaky voice, "What? But…Kushina…..and yelling….and baby-" Minato was suddenly cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

Minato jumped as he turned around only to find Jiraiya standing behind him with a smile on his face. "Calm down 'Nato. Now tell me what did ya do this time?" Jiraiya asked. "Sensei…? W-what are y-you doing here?" Minato questioned shakily.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought maybe I could go get something to drink, when I heard your yells 'Nato." Jiraiya slowly while taking in Minato's apperance.

_Damn, he looks bad. He definitely did something this time. _Jiraiya thought to himself. "Come on kid spit it out! What did you do this time to annoy Kushina-chan, huh?" Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"S-she's not here Tsunade?" Minato asked ingoring Jiraiya's questioning.

"No."

"Are y-you sure?" he asked again starting to back up towards Jiraiya.

"Yes, I would know if Kushina-chan was here. Everyone would…" Tsunade replied trailing off remembering the last time Kushina was admitted to the hospital.

_Kushina was carried into the ER by one of her teammates after a very tough mission. She was unconscious and Tsunade was tending to her. Suddenly Kushina woke up and looked around. As soon as it registered in her mind where she currently was she ripped off all of the IV cords and other things attached to her skin. Then Kushina opened the window and prepared to leap out. But one of the nurses had noticed when she ripped out the IV and called for Tsunade. Tsunade grabbed Kushina by the waist from behind. Kushina struggled so much that it took 4 nurses ,including Tsunade, and three vials of _(insert here whatever the doctors at hospitals use to knock people out).

That day was the loudest ever in the recovery rooms in history.

Tsunade sighed as she got back to reality. Minato's expression contorted into full blown panic. "Then where….? Kushina….yelling….waking….house….!" Minato muttered to himself, still backing up when he bumped into Jiraiya. He jumped and turned around, looking very much like a trapped animal. He was breathing very hard on the boarder line of hyperventilating.

Tsunade knew right away what to do. She raised her hand and hit the back of Minato's head. He immediately fell to the ground, unconscious at her feet. Jiraiya frowned in disappointment and said, "Aww come on Tsunade! I really wanted to see what he would do next! You always ruin the fun…" "Jiraiya shut up and get your student, he's drooling all over the floor. We're gonna take him home and check on Kushina, let's find out what's REALLY wrong." Tsunade said in a serious tone. "Fine. But why do I have to carry him…?" Jiraiya grumbled. He hoisted Minato onto his back and followed Tsunade, who was walking swiftly through the double doors.

Jiraiya continued to grumble until they got to Minato's front door. Which was of course locked. _To be expected of the great Hokage even if he was in a state of insanity. _Tsunade thought with a mental sigh. She reached out to jiggle the doorknob open and was greeted with an electric shock so strong that it brought Tsunade to her knees. Jiraiya just looked at her with a smirk. "Tsunade, Tsunade…," Jiraiya said as if a parent were scolding their child, "Even you should know that at night this place is rigged with security so tight that not even Saidame-sama would be able to get in." "Can't help but hope that in Minato's freaking break down that maybe he was a little careless." Tsunade replied. She glanced at the younger man on Jiraiya's back, who was currently drooling on his shoulder, and sighed, "Minato of all times to break under pressure it just had to be **now** didn't?"

After a few moments of thinking how they could get past this freakin front door, a yell of anger rang out from inside, "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" "Yep that's **definetly **Kushina. Kami Minato, what **did**you do?" Jiraiya asked the unconscious man, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Just as soon as it started it was cut off. Tsunade looked at the door with concern and stated, "We need to get in there **now**." "Alright then, lets see…where did Minato say I could get in case emergency…?" Jiraiya asked himself, "Mmmmm…..Ah I remember now! Follow me!" Jiraiya secured Minato more safely on his back then leapt onto the roof, sprinted to the other side and disappeared with a crash. When Tsunade finally caught up with him she found herself leaping through the broken kitchen window.

Tsunade was about to ask Jiraiya something, but was stopped when she heard a strangled cry from down the hall. She ran down the hall to what assumed was the master bedroom. When she came through the door Tsunade saw a very distressed Kushina on the bed clutching her very swollen belly. Tsunade immediately went into medic mode.

Jiraiya on the other hand, froze in fear for Kushina. He had never seen her so distressed or even in pain at all. Every time Jiraiya had seen Kushina she a tough tom-boy exterior, that only Minato could break, she hardly ever shed tears or showed her pain to anyone. It was a great shock to see Kushina in this state. _Damn it Minato if this is your fault I am going to kick your ass myself. If Kushina doesn't get to you first._

Tsunade put Kushina to sleep and unwrapped her arms from around her stomach. Blood spotted the sheets Kushina was wrapped in. Tsunade forced healing chakra into her palm and placed it onto where Kushina and Minato's son lay. She closed her eyes and in her mind's eye saw an outline of the infant. Tsunade immediately knew what was wrong, her eyes flew open and she screamed to Jiraiya, "The stress is effecting the baby! We need to get Kushina to the hospital NOW!" That was enough to break Jiraiya out of the shocked trance he was in. He unceremoniously dropped Minato on the floor, and rushed to Kushina's side. _What happened to you? _Jiraiya asked her silently. _Minato your definitely are gonna get it when you wake up. _He noticed the blood that spotted the sheets and paniced, Jiraiya hoisted Kushina up into his arms. He then sprinted as fast as he could out of the house, not even shutting the door behind him.

Tsunade stood up and prepared herself for what was to come at the hospital. It would be a full blown panic there when the Hokage's lover came in unconscious and bleeding. She will probably be the only one trying to calm down everyone. _Minato. You baka. You probably caused all of this. I can't _wait_ to see how Kushina's going to kill you._

Tsunade knelt down and looked at the drooling young man and said, "Of all times to be unconscious Minato. But then again I did cause it…." Tsunade then ran out of the still open door towards the hospital. _Kushina, I'm coming._

**A/N:**

**Well…?**

**Was it worth the wait? Probably not but whatever. Please review. **

**I kinda had a problem towards the beginning of the chapter with the POVs **

**I decided not to change it because I want to show I'm growing as a writer.**

**Well Anywhos REVIEW!!!**

**~theloverofanime~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers! I feel like a hypocrite, a huge promise breaking hypocrite! Grrr!!! When I posted my last chapter I got some advice about shaping the character's personality, and I took it to heart.**

**List of reason why the 3rd**** and 4****th**** chapter of ****Serenity ****isn't posted yet:**

**1) Percussion Ensemble Contests 3-10 pm Fri & 9am-Midnight Sat**

**2) Homework**

**3) Haven't had any ideas on the next chapter (the plot of the story is done just not how I'm going to get to the end)**

**4) Had no idea how to shape the characters' personality**

**5) Trying to fix my POV problem**

**Ok enough excuses from me! From here on out I will not make promises about not updating my stories at a certain date. I realize that it was a mistake making that promise to you readers! I try to get a chapter out a week, but that sometimes doesn't work. ****So to make up for my broken promise I'm updating today! ****I hope you except my apology my readers!! ****I actually spent every moment in school a could get writing my ideas for the next chapters in my ipod!**

**What will happen to Naruto? Will Kushina kick Minato's ass? (eventually duh!) Will Tsunade get to him first? How funny will it be? When will he wake up? All this and more in the chapter of ****Serenity****!!!!**

**I actually tried to make this chapter just an Author's Note but fanfiction wouldn't let me post it sssoooo yep….**

**So anyways my lovelies here is the new chapter of ****Serenity****!**

**Serenity**

By: theloverofanime

Chapter 3

_**(3**__**rd **__**person POV)**_

Tsunade burst through the entrance of the hospital. _Where the hell is everyone?!!_ She ran down the hallway of the 1st section of emergency rooms, glancing into each one, getting more and more frustrated when she couldn't find a nurse on duty. Tsunade slowed to a walk and listened around. She could faintly hear voices, _Probably from the other wing._ Tsunade started towards the sound, blonde hair flying behind her shoulders.

Soon Tsunade reached a very loud and crowded room in the 2nd section of emergency wing of the hospital. Five nurses were crowded around a squirming Kushina, trying to strap her flailing arms to the rails on the bed. If it weren't such a serious situation Tsunade would have been on the floor dying of laughter.

"What's going on here?!" she yelled.

Suddenly Shizune burst through the door behind Tsunade, holding a syringe filled with a purple-ish colored liquid. "Shizune what's the situation here?" she asked looking wearily at the syringe.

Shizune nodded and quickly replied, "Kushina was brought in here by Jiraiya less than 10 minutes ago. She was unconscious until we placed her into this room. She woke up and started mumbling something about her baby and started to leave, but as you can see it is not very successful. It is presumed that Kushina is having mild hallucinations and is suffering from extreme stress and exhaustion. I am going to sedate her again, My Lady."

"Do it. Now." Tsunade ordered. Shizune leapt forward and, with much difficulty, injected the liquid into Kushina's arm. Kushina's squirming and resisting slowed and stopped; the nurses immediately breathed a sighs of relief.

Tsunade gathered green chakra into her hands and placed them onto Kushina's swollen stomach. She closed her eyes in concentration and checked the pregnant woman's vital signs and also that of her baby's. Tsunade's eyes flew open and she quickly turned to Shizune and nodded. Shizune understood and practically flew out of the room, nearly running into a very worried Jiraiya. "Jiraiya if you want to be useful go get that baka student of yours. Now!" Tsunade yelled, glaring at the worried man.

He barely had time to even think, when Shizune ran past him towards Tsunade, holding an empty syringe in her hand. Without even looking back, Jiraiya sprinted out of the room Tsunade grabbed it out of her assistant's hands and plunged it into the top of Kushina's mountain of a stomach, her hands still green with chakra. She drew the bottom of the syringe back, a bloodily liquid quickly filled the tube. Once it was filled to the top, Shizune handed Tsunade another, and this continued twice more until Kushina unconsciously relaxed. _That should stop the bleeding for now. _

Tsunade wiped her now sweat covered brow and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned towards each of the five nurses who were still in the room. "Kushina will wake up soon, secure her arms to the rails, and make sure their good and tight. Change her into some gowns, and change her sheets. I also want painkillers to be brought here for when she wakes up. And last but not least get me a glass of water, please." The five nurses nodded each splitting off to do the jobs Tsunade asked them to do.

_Thank Kami Kushina, many things could have gone wrong, but you seem to avoid misfortune don't you?_

_**Meanwhile, back at the home of the Hokage…**_

_Where am I?_ Minato silently asked himself. He opened his eyes groggily, looking around. Minato quickly recognized where he was. He was lying on the floor, blood pulsed through his head in time with his racing heart beat. _Why am I on the ground…in the hallway no less? _Minato slowly sat up dizzily, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kushina? Why am I in the hallway?" he called out, slowly rising to his feet. A confused look came upon Minato's face when the only reply to his question was silence. "Kushina…?" He slowly walked into the doorway of his and Kushina's bedroom, looking around. Seeing the empty bed caused a flurry of questions to flood through Minato's confused mind.

_How long have I been laying there? Where's Kushina…? Maybe she went to see Mikoto? Hold on…what time is it? _Minato glanced at the clock, 4:37 AM. _Where could she have gone to?_

He took a step into the bedroom and was assaulted by the smell of blood. Minato's eyes widened and rushed into the room. He came to the bed, lifting the blankets, and finding a horrorifying site. Blood pooled in the same spot Kushina slept. Minato's breathing became shallow, his eyes became wide, and soon he was hyperventilating. _Is she hurt? Where is she?! The baby…! Kami, Kami, Kami! Damn it! _Minato quickly realized that his emotions were unhinging with every thought. _Breathe…breathe…calm down._

His racing heart slowed and his breathing became even as Minato calmed his panicked thoughts. He stealthily looked around, opening his senses to any intruders that could be in the house. Minato faintly heard a strong breeze scraping through the home. _Did Kushina leave a window open?_ He walked into the kitchen, and upon seeing the broken window crouched, shuriken in hand. Suddenly he heard clothing blowing in the wind. Minato looked up and jumped, startled from seeing Jiraiya standing in front of him.

"Sensei…? Sensei! Where is she?! Where's Kushina?!" Minato asked uneasily, his voice growing louder with each word. "Shut up and follow me." Jiraiya said with a stern voice, not looking at Minato. It made Minato even more uneasy, "Where are we going Sensei?!"

"I said shut up and follow me!" Jiraiya said as if talking to an annoying child, while finally looking at Minato. The look sent chills running up and down his spine. Jiraiya's eyes held accusation and anger, it was so serious it shut Minato up quicker than you could blink.

Jiraiya turned away and leapt through the broken window. _Why did he have blood on his clothes? _Minato silently asked, quickly following his sensei without resistance.

Earlier, Jiraiya had tried to wash Kushina's blood from his clothing, but it turned out unsuccessful, only making it worse. He had tried to the best of his abilities to hide it but it couldn't get past the 4th Hokage. Minato had noticed as soon as he laid eyes on Jiraiya.

_Kushina__, where are you? Whoever did harm to you will regret the day they were ever born. _Minato thought to himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize his sensei had stopped. Right in front of the Emergency Room entrance of Konoha Hospital.

Minato's eyes widened and he sprinted inside…

**A/N **

**Ssssssooooo how was it?? ****Was it good? It wasn't as long as I would've liked it to be but the next chapter should be longer. Well Anywhos, if you have any advice or maybe predictions on how the story is going to go please message me or review.****Reviewing is recommended. Press the green button!!!!!**

**Bye bye lovelies!**

_**~theloverofanime~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends! I'm back! After a month ½ of computer troubles, homework, band competitions, and friends. I'm so happy! Hopefully everyone who read my stories before will still read the now. **

**Well, I'll get to the story! **

**PS its kinda short! I'm trying to get back into the vibe of writing every week. =]**

Serenity

By: theloverofanime

Chapter 4

_**Recap:**_

_Kushina, where are you? Whoever did harm to you will regret the day they were ever born. _Minato thought to himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize his sensei had stopped. Right in front of the Emergency Room entrance of Konoha Hospital.

Minato's eyes widened and he sprinted inside…

_**Konoha Hospital, Intensive Care Unit**_

_Ugh…_Kushina groaned silently. She slowly slid her eyes open. As soon as Kushina's vision cleared and her hearing came back, she was bombarded with a shrill beeping noise. The noise became louder and more frequent with every passing second. _God damn it shut it off…ugh my head hurts! _Kushina silently screamed.

Determined to stop the annoying beeping noise, Kushina turned her head and saw an heart monitor, beeping fast. She slowly lifted her arm, clinched her fist, and in seconds the infernal thing was in pieces. Kushina sighed a breath of relief, her headache started dissipating. A low chuckle came from the doorway, and Kushina looked and saw Tsunade standing there with a small smile on her face.

"I see that you really hate me Tsunade. Putting me in a place like this…" Kushina mumbled, still annoyed at the heart monitor. "What did Minato do this time Kushina?" Tsunade asked. "It doesn't matter what he did or didn't do. I am here now and now I'm leaving!" Kushina snapped. She started pulling the many chords and Ivs off her arms and chest. She had them almost completely off when a strong head gripped her wrist. Kushina's face immediately contorted in anger and she looked up, knowing Tsunade was standing there. She had the same look on her face as Kushina. "Your not leaving. Not until he's ok." Tsunade pointed to her stomach. Kushina quickly placed her hand on it and sighed in relief when her kid kicked her in the ribs.

She looked at her hand with a peaceful expression. _You always have to kick me _there_ don't ya? Well I'm glad your ok kid. _Kushina thought to herself. She quickly remembered what had happened and quickly looked up at Tsunade. "Tsunade what happened to him?!" she asked in a rush. "Hush. He's fine now." Tsunade replied, "When your stress levels went off the charts, some fluid leaked into your uterus, and put extreme pressures on the baby. Luckily we got there in time. If we hadn't you would've-" She was cut off by Kushina's hand. "Don't say it. It didn't happen so don't even think those words. That will **never** happen to my child." Kushina said in a cold voice.

Tsunade had never heard Kushina speak in such a cold voice. She, of course shut her mouth, until she remembered the reason why she had come to Kushina's room in the first place. "Kushina I have to give you this," she held up a long syringe filled a dark blue-greenish liquid. "Now if you take it without fight then I might consider letting you leave earlier." Tsunade said tersely. "I told you Tsunade, I am leaving **now**. Whether you give the ok or not." Kushina replied with anger. Tsunade looked into Kushina's firey eyes. Kushina also looked back into Tsunade's unwavering ones. Their battle of the wills was interrupted by the door slamming open.

And there stood…

_**To be continued…**_

**So??? You like? Just a taste, next chapter will be wwwaaayyy longer. There will be a twist in the next chapter. So expect anything!**

**Please message and review, constructive advice is welcomed! **

**I'll get the next out as soon as I can, I'm pretty strapped for time this week.**

**Also anything you want to see in the next chapters? Message me with some ideas!**

**Love,**

**~theloverofanime~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya lovelies! I'm back with the next chapter! **

**Ok for this one I seriously need some advice for the next chapter. Grrr it took me forever to come up with this chapter…sssoooo more feedback the quicker the chapter. Ok well here it is!**

**Hope you like it! Message and review please!!!!**

**Serenity**

By: theloverofanime

Chapter 5

_**Recap:**_

"I told you Tsunade, I am leaving **now**. Whether you give the ok or not." Kushina replied with anger. Tsunade looked into Kushina's firey eyes. Kushina also looked back into Tsunade's unwavering ones. Their battle of the wills was interrupted by the door slamming open.

And there stood…

_**Konoha Hospital, Intensive Care Unit:**_

"What are you doing here kid?! Shouldn't you be training or something?!" Kushina shouted, angry that the boy interrupted their conflict. _That brat…_she thought angrily. _Will you stop kicking me kid! Everyone seems to be interrupting everything!_

As Kushina was silently arguing with herself and her belly, Kakashi stood there with an unemotional look on what you could see of his face. After he realized what Kushina said he sweat dropped. _Ugh…What did Minato-sensei do now?_ Kakashi thought with a silent sigh. "Hello Kushina-chan, Tsunade-chan." Kakashi said with fake happiness. He slowly walked out of the doorway and into the room. "Hello Kakashi. Do me a favor would ya? Make sure she doesn't leave." Tsunade said with a yawn. She walked to the doorway Kakashi previously occupied. With one warning glance at Kushina and yawn she walked out into the deserted hallway.

_Thank you Tsunade, you left me with an angry Kushina. Might as well lock me in a room with a demon. _Kakashi thought to himself.

_Thanks Tsunade!!!!!! You left me with the arrogant brat! _Kushina thought angrily.

Kakashi turned to Kushina, who was glaring him down with a look that could send him six feet under. He warily asked her, "Are you alright?" "Does it look like I'm alright?! I'm stuck in this fucking hell-hole! With all this damn things attached to me." Kushina roared, pointing to the wires, while taking her anger out on the boy. "I have no clue where my fucking husband went! H-his kid is practically k-kicking my ribs out!" Kushina's screaming turned into raged-filled sobs. Kakashi looked at the scene with wide-eyes, he had never seen Kushina once shed a single tear. She was always tough and faced everything straight on, with a determination and an attitude that said 'try to stop me and I'll put you in your fucking place'. It surprised him to see this and he knew something had to have put her in this situation and in the hospital.

After a few moments of a silence filled only with Kushina's sobs Kakashi finally asked, "Would you like me to leave Kushina-chan? You seem to be-" He was cut off from her stuttering whisper, "N-no. P-please stay until M-Minato comes…please." Kushina didn't look up, she just stared at her swollen stomach. She felt the prodigys eyes on her and she looked up, Kakashi was staring at her with astonished eyes. "Ok Kushina-chan I'll stay here until you feel better." Kakashi walked over to the chair towards her bed with calm eyes. He sat and waited as Kushina's sobs quieted.

_**35 minutes later…**_

Kushina was softly dosing when a large **growl** echoed from her stomach. _Ok kid be patient, you'll get some food in a second._ Kushina glanced at the silver-haired boy still sitting in a chair a few feet away from her. "You know brat your not so bad." she commented in a low voice. "Thanks." Kakashi replied, sarcasm dripping from the word. Kushina's calm face turn into a glare and she said, "Go get the kid some food Kakashi. He's hungry." Knowing full well what she would do if he didn't, Kakashi sighed and got up. He quickly walked over to the door he stopped and looked back at Kushina. She was looking at him intently and softly said, "Thanks brat." She smiled and Kakashi smiled back, or his eyes did anyway. He turned back to the door.

Kakashi grabbed the door knob and as soon as his skin touched the cool metal the door burst open. Kakashi was smashed into the wall and Minato came flying through the door, not even noticing his student. Jiraiya slowly followed in with a wary look on his face. _This is not going to end well…_Jiraiya thought solemnly to himself. "Kushina!" Minato yelled, running over to her side. His arms wrapped around her. Minato did not even notice Kushina's face when he did this. The look on her face was so filled with anger and rage it was slowly turning purple.

Minato pulled back and planned to kiss Kushina when his mouth was filled with fist. He fell back with a thump and was knocked unconscious. "That's what you get! You fuckin' bastard!" Kushina roared at the unconscious blonde. "Putting me in here…crazy fucker…" she muttered. Kushina's stomach growled again then she yelled, "Brat scrape yourself off that floor and go get my kid some food!" Kakashi had never moved so quickly, not even in training. He darted out of the room and nearly ran into Tsunade's chest. "Watch it Kakashi!" she said, irritated. Kushina then yelled, "Jiraiya your student is a BAKA!!" "Don't I know it." he said in reply. She spotted Tsunade then asked, "Can you get him the fuck out of here?!"

Tsunade looked at the twitching blonde. _Goodness, when you wake up you better run for it Minato. _"Shizune." Tsunade called. Shizune came through the door and looked at Minato. "I got it." Shizune said with a sigh. She called for a couple of nurses and they wheeled the unconscious Hokage out of the room into a different one, away from the angry Kushina.

Tsunade watched as they wheeled him out. She met Jiraiya's eyes and they shared a wary look. Tsunade then turned to the angry soon-to-be mother. She pulled out a syringe filled with a bluish-green liquid. "Alright Kushina we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The look on Kushina's face was all she need for an answer. "Ok then fine. Let's go Jiraiya. I'll be back Kushina, after I tend to your baka of a husband. When I come back you _will _take this." _Uh huh…that's what you think Tsunade…_Kushina silently thought to herself. She looked down at her swollen stomach. _Ok kid let's take a nap while we wait on the brat to get you some food. _Kushina attempted to roll over, and after 10 minutes of trying she succeeded. She yawned and closed her eyes.

And she drifted off to sleep…

_**To be continued…**_

**Ssssssoooooo? How was it my friends good, bad? Was it funny?**

**Advice please! Anywhos until next time!**

**Love,**

**~theloverofanime~**


End file.
